Kaolin Alabaster
Kaolin Alabaster is the son of the China Princess from The Wonderful Land of Oz. Character Personality Kaolin is, at first glance, quite perfect. Sweet, kind, helpful, he is (pun intended) as flawless as a porcelain doll. For the most part. He's actually quite quirky and hella clumsy? He's like a mix of Kim Chi and Katya: adorably awkward, very quirky, and has a very endearing laugh, which he only shows around family and people he really likes. On the negative side, he often feels much pressure to be perfect and so can sometimes feel a bit aloof (in a way), and this "perfection" thing kind of drains him a lot. Appearance Tall (5'10), tan, flawless skin, tousled hair, almond eyes, a cute smile, and a slightly toned physique. Hobbies Art He really loves making mosaics. He's collaborated with Jooyeon for baroque inspired mosaic art pieces for her room. Also, he really likes making pots and jars. placeholder The Story Summary meh How Kaolin Fits into it he's the future china prince in the filler chapter Relationships Family He's very attached to his mom (the China Princess/China Queen) and his siblings. He was adopted shortly before his 17th birthday, after his birth parents abandoned him for an "imperfection", which is a crack shaped birthmark on the small of his back. Friends He's friends with/in the group called the Theatre Nerds, a squad composed of him, Bathilda, Sage, Cora, and a few other people. He's also really close friends with Chartreuse, Christine, Raine, and Jooyeon. Pet When Animal Calling rolled around, a possum came to him. He named it Orion. Romance Currently dating Garen Norwitch. He met Garen through a summer program at Emerald City Academy, when the son of Glinda (the original tour guide of Oz) gave him and several other new students a tour of the school. He was immediately charmed when he met Garen, and listened attentively to his lessons on the tour, if only to get some more time to hang with him. He knew he was attracted to guys since years before, but he only knew he was a bit too gay to function when Garen popped into his life. Kaolin spent most of the summer pining over Garen (to the smugness and eventual annoyance of Chartreuse, who was letting Kao stay over in his apartment). But oh oh those summer nights summer has to end eventually, so Kaolin went back to EAH with no hope of seeing him again. However, he saw Garen again, which was a big surprise to him (and a cause of great joy). Kao gave him a tour of the school, and when Garen told him that there was an "application process", Kaolin kind of... jumped at the chance. After a bit of trouble in the process, they struck up a relationship. He finds it so endearing that Garen is quite protective over him, as he kind of likes being taken care of. Not that he can't take care of himself (self repairing power says hi) but it's nice to have someone make him feel protected. He also finds the way Garen carries and uses the glorified 10 foot pole in a bajillion different ways really endearing. Plus, his strong boyfriend can bench press him. He wishes Garen would be a bit more close with him, though. Enemies nope Outfits Quotes Trivia * Kaolin's movement is reliant on an amulet, usually his brooch or (in Wave 2) his circlet. He has a stock of amulets that he incorporates into his other outfits. * His brooch works similarly to Tracer's Chronal Accelerator. Doesn't have to be on his immediate body, but it does have to be near him. Works to his advantage when he has to kiss or do things a little too close for comfort with his boyfriend. * Kaolin is based off of a Victorian bisque doll, apparent in his outfit choices. * He's very easy to blush, and often has the tips of his ears and his cheeks, earning him the nickname of "Kaomato", used by Jooyeon. * Doesn't overheat much (due to being literal living breathing porcelain) and enjoys hella spicy food, in sharp contrast of Garen, who isn't really good with spicy food. * In a human AU (will make a subpage) Ken (his name in the human AU) has big ears and hides them under his mop of hair. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Ozian Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Ship of the Month Category:Land of Oz